What are you staring at?
by randomgirldadada
Summary: Natsu catches Sting watching Lucy one to many times. There's only one explaination: Sting must have a crush on the celestial mage! Why does this fact stir up a weird feeling in his belly?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, new story so yeah. Um, so this is an AU and in this universe the invasion of the dragons hasn't happened yet. That's basically all you need to know so I hope you enjoy.

The first time it happened Natsu brushed it off. It was Lucy's match against that flame haired girl from Raventail, everyone was watching. Besides he was too preoccupied to notice the way Sting's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, or how he looked ready to jump right into the ring.

The second time he was slightly more puzzled. It was right after Fairytail won the Grand Magic Games(which nobody should've doubted. They were always the best guild). The entire guild was celebrating, the alcohol was flowing and fists were flying. Cana was drinking Bacchus under the table while Wakaba and Macao were cheering her on. Wendy was laughing at Happy trying to woo Carla with a fish. Again. Natsu sent a hard fist into Gray's face, grinning in triumph as the ice mage crashed through a nearby wall. He turned to boast to Lucy about his mad skillz(that's right. With a 'z') but the Twin dragons caught his eye instead. Natsu knew that they were friends now but the way that the two were bunched close together and speaking in whispers was just off to the fire dragon slayer. Every once in a while Sting would look away from his friend and shoot a glance at Lucy. This caused a strange stirring in the pit of Natsu's stomach. He didn't like it.

Now he was sitting at the bar at the guild hall, his head laid out on the counter as he stared at the light dragon slayer. Sting and Rogue had come to visit FairyTail, for what felt like the hundreth time this week(it was the second time this month) and he was doing it again! Staring at _his _Lucy! Wait, no, not his, but still! Now that he thought about it, Sting was always staring at Lucy! Almost every time he saw the other slayer he was shooting the celestial mage glances. He felt a burning sensation in his belly, building up and reaching his heart. It was a burning feeling unlike his own fire, unpleasant and made his chest itch.

"Hey, Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying over to his best friend with a grin on his face.

"Hi." He answered the cat, never taking his eyes away from Sting.

Happy didn't seem to notice, "So whatcha doin'?"

"Thinking."

"Oh, did you hurt yourself again? Want me to get Wendy?"

The dragon slayer sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"No. Happy, can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked the Exceed as he landed on the seat next to him.

"You already did."

"Well, another."

"Oh, alright."

Natsu glared in Sting's direction before voicing his concern, "It's Sting, he's always staring at Lucy. It's like he's never seen a girl before. And then when he sees that I caught him, he blushes and looks away all quick. Do you think he's planning something? Should I kick his ass now or what?" Natsu turned around to see the blue cat laughing at him from his stool beside him.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Natsu, haha, it's so obvious!" Happy laughed, holding his sides.

"What? Happy? What are you talking about?" He demamded, grabbing the Exceed by the shoulders and giving him a firm shake.

"He liiiiikes her!" Happy grinned.

"What?! He can't like her! She's a weirdo!" Natsu yelled, earning looks from the entire guild. He glared at them.

"What're you lookin' at?! You wanna go?!" Natsu yelled in challenge.

"Bring it on Flame-brain!" Gray yelled, standing on the table he was just sharing with Juvia. Natsu grinned, what a great way to get rid of his frustration, and flung himself at the ice mage.

Happy watched the scrap between the two boys with a shake of his head.

"Oh, misplaced anger. Natsu I thought you were better than that. No, actually, I didn't."

"Hey Happy!" Lucy greeted the cat, walking up to him after finishing her coversation with Levy. The blond caught sight of the fight, that included half of FairyTail by now.

"What are those idiots fighting about now?" She asked the Exceed.

Happy grinned knowingly, "I dunno Lucy. Maybe you should ask Sting? He probably knows."

Lucy gave the cat a strange look, "Oookay. Thanks, I guess."

Happy giggled as the celestial mage walked over to the Twin slayers. _**Good luck Natsu. Maybe you'll make a move if you have a little push**_.

Lucy smiled politly at the two, "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Natsu threw Gray over his shoulder, laughing as he flew into Elfman. He, however, was able to dodge Jet's punch(really? Jet?...really?) to his jaw and he skidded across the floor. He lay on his back, head bent so that he was staring behind himself. And what did he see? Sting talking to Lucy(well, Rogue was there too but who cares about him)! He felt heat flare in his belly as he scowled and flipped onto his feet. Without a second thought, he ran forward and tackled the other dragon slayer to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, rubbing her eyes. She wondered if one day she might be able to have a pleasant conversation without getting interupted with a fist fight. She doubted it.

Sting grinned, "Oh, you wanna fight? Sweet! Let's go fire dragon slayer, I finally show you I'm bette-" he was cut off, however, by a punch to the jaw. Sting just smiled again, kicking Natsu's midsection and sending him flying.

The pink haired boy flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet against the wall and kicking off. He sent himself straight into the other dragon slayer's stomach, head first. Sting inhaled sharply, grabbing Natsu's shoulders and slamming him onto the ground. The fire dragon slayer barely flinched, spinning on his back and swiping Sting's legs out from under him. Sting fell onto his back while Natsu quickly scrambled to his feet, placing his foot on the center of Sting's chest. Natsu grinned.

"Who's better than who now? Heh heh." Natsu gloated, looking down at the light dragon slayer just as he grabbed the pink haired boy's ankle and twisted. Natsu let out a girlish squeal as he fell face first into the hard wood floor. Sting laughed in triumph as he hopped to his feet.

"Ha, in your face!"

"Yeah! Sting's the best!" Lector cheered for his owner.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch predictably added.

"You wish! Natsu's got him under his thumb, just you wait and see!" Happy shouted back, forgeting his 'plan'. Natsu huffed as he got to his feet.

"Just admit it Sting!" Natsu shouted with an accusing finger at the light dragon slayer. Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, admit what?"

"That you have a crush on Lucy!" Natsu yelled. The entire guild halted, everyone staring in their direction.

"WHAT?!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly, "I said that louder than I thought didn't I?"

A/N:What's gonna happen next? Only time will tell. Reveiw please, and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Felt like updating. I kinda felt that the last chapter was lacking and I hope this chapter is better.

The guild was silent, the air thick with tension as everyone waited for the young dragon slayer's answer to Natsu's accusation. Sting swallowed nervously, grasping his left hand idly in and out of a clenched fist. His dark eyes were shifty as he felt the entirty of Fairy Tail watching him with bated breath. He shifted on nervous feet before deciding that this made him look anything but innocent and stopped hurriedly. He cursed himself silently. Natsu must have noticed. Noticed the (not so) discreet looks that he would continually shoot at Lucy whenever he was sure she was not looking. Damn, and Rogue had warned him to be careful too. He really should've been more cautious but he couldn't help it. Everytime he came into Fairy Tail his eyes would be drawn to her. He was just glad no one decided to point out the other person he'd snuck a few glances at as well.

He looked to Rogue who was watching him flounder with a look of superiority that just screamed 'I told you so'. Oh he was just so smug wasn't he? But Sting knew better, he'd seen the small glances he shot to a certain blue haired book worm, but so had a black haired dragon slayer that happened to literally eat nails for breakfast. Sting could tell that Gajeel didn't appreciate the shy looks of the shadow dragon slayer but he was not going to call Rogue out on it in public(although Sting never thought that Natsu would call him out on it if he noticed but here he was) but he might be inclined to pull him aside someday. But that wasn't his concern for the moment, so instead of continuing his train of thought he pasted a confident smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow at the fire dragon slayer.

"What are you talking about?" Sting asked, hoping that covering up his nervousness with cockiness would deter Natsu. He was mistaken.

"Don't play dumb with me Sting! Everytime I see you you're shooting goo-goo eyes at Lucy and it grosses me out!"Natsu stated with a glare. Apparently he'd gotten over his folly of shouting out Sting's alleged crush on the celestial mage, and Sting had been right in his assumption. Natsu had caught him staring. He avoided looking towards his friend for fear of seeing his self satisfied smirk while trying to somehow flounder for an explaination. Damn, when had Natsu become so onservant. Before he could answer, however, Lucy decided to pipe up.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" The celestial mage asked, one hand resting on her cocked hip.

"Sting is always staring at you Lucy. Geez, pay attention." The fire drahon slayer scoffed. That Luigi was sure slow on the upkeep.

Lucy's right eyebrow twitched, "I heard what you said you moron. I want to know what you meant. Everytime I see Sting he's always watching you."

A collective gasp went through the guild. This giuld was a lot more gossip oriented than Sting originally thought.


End file.
